Jealousy
by Alpheratz3100
Summary: 'Aku dan Chanyeol hanya berteman.'-Baekhyun 'Aku tidak suka milikku di sentuh orang lain.'-Sehun


**A HunBaek Fanfiction-Jealousy**

'Aku dan Chanyeol hanya berteman.'-Baekhyun

'Aku tidak suka milikku di sentuh orang lain.'-Sehun

 **Jealousy**

 **© Andromeda_31 a.k.a Alfaeni**

 **Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun—and Other**

 **Romance, Fluff**

 **[Warning! Typos Everywhere, Boys Love/Shounen-ai]**

Sore yang cerah di kota Seoul, dan dorm EXO terlihat lenggang. Hanya Kai yang terlihat tertidur di sofa dengan TV yang menyala. Sementara di dapur terlihat Kyungsoo sedang mempersiapkan makan malam. Ah, satu lagi. Maknae kesayangan kita yang terlihat berbaring malas dikasur empuk nan nyamannya.

Hari ini mereka(EXO) bebas dari jadwal. Terima kasih pada Jonmyeon yang telah memperjuangkan hak asasi mereka dengan memohon untuk mengosongkan jadwal hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan.

Seharusnya itu menyenangkan, apalagi mengingat kalau mereka hampir tidak pernah libur. Tetapi tidak bagi Sehun, baginya libur kali ini sangat menyebalkan.

Bagaimana tidak? hari ini seharusnya ia bisa berkencan dengan Baekhyun, kekasihnya, atau paling tidak berduaan sepanjang hari di dorm. Tapi berterima kasihlah pada Chanyeol yang dengan seenaknya mengajak Baekhyun-nya pergi ke Lotte World sejak pagi-pagi buta.

 _'_ _Akan lebih mudah karena belum terlalu banyak pengunjung, penyamaran kami tidak akan terbongkar dengan mudah.'_

Alasannya yang sangat klise dan bodoh. Ah, Sehun ingat. Park Chanyeol itu memang bodoh. Sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun itu kekasihnya, tetapi mengapa masih saja mendekati Baekhyun-nya. Sehun tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari kalau hyungnya itu masih menyukai Baekhyun walau ia sudah menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo. Terlalu mencolok untuk disembunyikan dan terlalu jelas.

 _Hell_ , dengan semua perhatian juga interaksinya bersama Baehyun di atas maupun di belakang panggung saja sudah membuktikan kalau Park Chanyeol itu masih menyukai Byun Baekhyun, mantan kekasihnya semasa _train_ dulu _._ _Ugh_ , mengingat fakta itu membuat Sehun semakin sebal.

Baekhyun juga sama saja, ia seperti memberikan jalan bagi Chanyeol untuk kembali mendekatinya. Membiarkan Chanyeol dengan seenak jidat memegang tangan, memeluk, dan paling parah mengecup pipinya. _Ugh,_ apakah Baekhyun juga masih menyukai Chanyeol? Mengingat dulu Chanyeol-lah yang pertama kali memutuskan hubungan mereka karena Chanyeol tertarik dengan Kyungsoo.

 _Argh,_ bukannya semakin membaik, Sehun malah semakin sebal dan marah jika mengingat itu. Ingin sekali ia berteriak dengan sekeras-kerasnya, tetapi mengingat ini di dalam dorm juga ada Kyungsoo di luar sana, membuatnya hanya bisa berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas ranjangnya, membuat tidak hanya sprei yang berantakan, tetapi bantal dan guling yang terlihat berserakan di sisi tempat tidur. Ah, Jonmyeon pasti akan memarahinya nanti.

 _Tok...tok...tok..._

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sehun tersadar dari acara uring-uringannya. Dengan malas Sehun bangkit dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya yang terkunci.

Dan terlihatnlah Kyungsoo berdiri dengan mata bulatnya yang berpendar lucu.

"Ada apa hyung?"Tanya Sehun dengan wajah mengantuk yang dibuat-buat.

"Ayo, keluarlah. Makan malamnya sudah siap, bukankah sejak siang kau belum makan?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"Hn, aku akan segera keluar." Balas Sehun sebelum kembali masuk kekamarnya dan Jonmyeon.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya dapat menghela napas panjang. Jika maknae dalam keadaan _mood_ buruk, pasti akan lebih dingin dari biasanya. Apalagi ini karena ulah kekasihnya sendiri.

Dan bukan Sehun namanya jika ia menurut begitu saja. Sehun bahkan tidak keluar dari kamarnya walau matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya. Membuat tidak hanya Kyungsoo yang khawatir, tetapi juga Jonmyeon yang baru saja kembali dari gedung agensi untuk mengurus beberapa hal sebelum comeback EXO beberapa bulan lagi.

Disaat Kyungsoo sibuk membujuk Sehun, tiba-tiba suasana dorm menjadi ramai.

 _'_ _Akhirnya..'_ Batin Kyungsoo senang. Segera lelaki bermata bulat itu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Dan pemandangan Baekhyun yang terlihat terlentang begitu saja dilantai sedang Chanyeol yang terlihat menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman di sofa, yang pertama kali menyambutnya.

"Wahh.. aku lelah sekali!" Keluh Baekhyun masih dengan posisi terlentang, yang ditanggapai kekehan geli oleh namja bertelinga lebar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

"Apa kalian bersenang-senang?" Tanya Kyungsoo mendudukkan diri di samping Chanyeol. Tangannya sibuk merapikan helaian rambut milik Chanyeol yang terlihat beantakan.

"Tentu! Kami menaiki banyak wahana hari ini." Sahut Chanyeol antusias sambil memeluk pinngang Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sempit namja bermata bulat itu.

"Benarkah?"

"Heum! Aku seharusnya bisa naik _roller coster,_ jika saja tiang bodoh itu tidak muntah untuk yang ketiga kalinya." Balas Baekhyun dengan dengusan kesal. Baekhyun ingat tadi seharusnya ia bisa menaiki wahana yang cukup menakutkan itu jika saja Chanyeol tidak mengeluh mual dan setelah itu muntah di depan umum. _Ugh,_ membayangkannya membuat Baekhyun mual sendiri.

"Yak! Bagaimana aku tidak muntah? Sedari tadi kau mengajakku menaiki wahana yang membuat kepalaku berputar, aku memang tidak takut ketinggian, tapi semua manusia memiliki batas _limit-_ nya sendiri 'kan? Dasar pendek!"

"Apa kau bilang? Mau mati?!" Seru Baekhyun sudah dalam posisi berdiri. _Eits_ , jangan remehkan namja pecinta _eyeliner_ ini ya? Kecil-kecil begini, Baekhyun memiliki kemampuan _hapkkido_ yang lumayan, belum lagi tenanganya yang besar. Entah apa yang dimakan bocah itu, hingga Chanyeol pernah menjadi korban bantingan Baekhyun yang tidak main-main.

"Kyungsoo, selamatkan aku!" Seru Chanyeol berlebihan sambil berlindung di belakang tubuh kekasihnya itu. Sebenarnya siapa yang 'seme' disini?

"Yak! Keluar kau, _yoda_! Jangan jadi pengecut, Kyungsoo-ya minggir!" Seru Baekhyun sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku, menambah efek dramatis di sana.

"Hei, sudahlah. Lebih baik kalian berdua segera membersihkan diri dan segera makan malam. Oh ya Baekhyun-hyung, tolong bujuk Sehun untuk makan. Sejak siang, bocah itu hanya mengurung diri dikamar dan belum memakan sesuatu sejak pagi tadi." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol agar namja tinggi itu masuk kekamarnya.

"Eh? Anak itu belum makan apapun sejak pagi tadi?!" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Hn, bahkan ia belum mandi sejak pagi tadi." Jawab Kyungsoo asal sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Chanyeol yang juga kamar Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu?" Gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan menuju kamar Sehun juga kamar Jonmyeon.

"Sehun-ah, buka pintunya? Ini aku, Baekhyun." Ujarnya seraya mengetuk pintu berwarna gading di depannya.

Tidak ada respon, bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam sana. Apa Sehun tengah tertidur, pikir Baekhyun.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun kau di dalam?" Tanya-nya lagi sambil terus mengetuk pintunya.

Hening..

"Sehunnie, biarkan hyung masuk, eoh?" Baekhyun sudah hampir menyerah. Efek wahana tadi tadi baru terasa sekarang. Tubuhnya lelah, sudah berdemo minta isrtirahat.

Tetapi ajaibnya, pintu didepannya ini terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok Sehun yang terlihat acak-acakan. Rambut yang tidak tersisir rapi, wajah yang terlihat lelah dengan kantung mata yang menghitam, kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, juga celana training selutut berwarna merah membalut tubuh atletis Sehun. Bahkan Baekhyun harus susah payah menelan air liurnya sendiri melihat betapa sempurnanya tubuh Sehun. Astaga! Pubertas bekerja sangat baik pada Sehun.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun dengan tatapan sayunya.

Baekhyun jadi gugup sendiri, sempat terlintas dipikirannya beberapa adegan saat ia tengah bergelut panas dengan Sehun beberapa waktu lalu, membuat wajahnya serasa terbakar saat mengingat suara berat Sehun yang mendesahkan namanya. _Ugh,_ Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati tentang pemikiran nistanya. Bagaimana ia bisa membayangkan yang tidak-tidak dengan hanya melihat tubuh berotot milik Sehun? _Aish_ , Byun Baekhyun! Kau memalukan! Rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun setelah tidak mendapat respon yang berarti dari Baekhyun.

"Eh-uh, a-aku b-baik-baik saja." Jawabnya masih gugup." _Eum_ Sehun-ah, apa benar kau belum makan sejak pagi? Kenapa, memang kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah berhasil mengontrol detak jantungnya.

Dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kekasih mungilnya itu, Sehun malah dengan seenaknya menarik tubuh Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya.

"Eh?" itulah reaksi Baekhyun saat Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang dan segera memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Ada apa, heum? Apa terjadi sesuatu saat hyung pergi?" Tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari keadaan Sehun yang bisa dibilang tidak baik-baik saja. Tangannya terulur guna membalas pelukan Sehun tak kalah erat.

 _'_ _Ini semua karena kau hyung,dasar Baekhyun-hyung tidak peka! Aku cemburu melihatmu pergi bersama Park Yoda jelek itu!'_ Rutuk Sehun dalam hati. Tentu saja dalam hati, manusia es seperti dirinya memiliki ego cukup tinggi dan tentu akan sangat memalukan jika ia menyatakan dengan gamblang di depan Baekhyun. Mau taruh dimana wajah tampannya?

"Apa karena aku pergi dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, sedikit sadar kalau Sehun sepertinya sedang cemburu.

"Heum, hyung itu milikku. Aku tidak mau milikku di sentuh orang lain." Balas Sehun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun yang beraroma _strawberry_ sangat khas dan juga manis.

"Hei, aku dan Chanyeol hanya berteman. Kami tidak melakukan hal-hal diluar batas pertemanan." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung tegap Sehun dengan gerakan memutar, berusaha menenangkan si bayi besar EXO yang pada dasarnya, kekasihnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya, sedangkan kalian berdua selalu bertingkah seperti sepasang kekasih. Baju couple, kacamata couple, bergandengan tangan, _backhug_. Apa itu yang disebut 'pertemanan'?" Tanya Sehun berapi-api setelah sebelumnya melepaskan pelukan keduanya.

"Dengar,"ujar Bekhyun lembut sambil menarik Sehun kembali kepelukannya."Aku dan Chanyeol hanya bersahabat, tidak lebih. Kami memiliki baju couple itu hadia dari fans, kacamata itu bukan couple. Kami hanya kebetulan membeli kacamata dengan model yang sama. Dan tentang _skinship_ itu, itu hanya _fanservice_. Tidak ada yang berniat lebih di antara kami. Lagipula, bukankah aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang tampan sepertimu?" Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Tetap saja itu menyebalkan! Kalian bahkan selalu melakukan _skinship_ di depan mataku, apa kau tidak punya hati, hyung?"

"Tentu aku punya."Sehun mendengus mendengar jawaban Baekhyun."Kalau aku tidak punya hati, bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu, heum? Sehun-ah, semua yang ada di dunia ini Tuhan-lah yang mengatur. Termasuk hubungan kita dan hubunganku dengan Chanyeol.

Dulu, aku memang pernah menjalin kasih dengan Chanyeol. Menjalani masa-masa train yang berat bersamanya, juga menghadapi berbagai rintangan dengan Chanyeol sebagai penyemangatku. Tetapi, nyatanya? Hubungan kami berakhir saat kita hampir debut tiga tahun yang lalu. Sakit memang mengetahui kekasihmu perpaling pada orang lain dan orang itu temanmu sendiri.

Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Cinta tidak bisa di paksakan Sehun, jadi aku mencoba melepasnya bersama orang lain. Aku mencoba dengan menjauhinya, melakukan apapun agar aku tidak bertatap muka dengannya. Aku kira itu mudah, tapi takdir mengatakan lain. Aku ditempatkan di kamar yang sama dengannya, membuatku mau tak mau harus berhadapan dengannya setiap waktu. Dan kau tahu Sehun, itu sangat berat.

Menghindari orang yang sekamar denganmu itu sangat sulit. Setiap pagi aku bangun sebelum Chanyeol, dan malamnya aku akan tertidur lebih dulu sebelum dirinya. Lama-kelamaan hubungan kami semakin renggang, dan aku mensyukuri itu. Tetapi, seperti ada yang hilang dari diriku.

Ada bagian yang kosong dihatiku. Dan kusadari, itu adalah Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol si Tiang Listrik Idiot yang selalu menjadi penyemangatku disaat keadaanku terpuruk. Sosok yang akan menasehatiku jika aku mulai keluar dari jalur yang seharusnya kulewati.

Mulai saat itu, aku berusaha mendekatinya kembali. Meminta maaf atas sikap kurang ajarku karena telah menjauhinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Untunglah dia mau menerimaku kembali sebagai temannya.

Dan tiga bulan setelah itu, kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Jika aku boleh jujur, aku sedikit ragu saat itu, tetapi mendengar dari cerita Chanyeol bahwa kau sudah menyukaiku sejak lama, membuatku yakin bahwa kau yang terbaik. Coba kau pikirkan, kita bisa menjalani tiga tahun menjadi kekasih seperti ini, berkat siapa? Berkat Chanyeol bukan? Jadi, kutekankan sekali lagi. Aku dan Chanyeol hanya berteman, okay?" jelas Baekhyun sambil menangkup rahang tegas Sehun. menyakinkan pada kekasih tampannya itu, bahwa Baekhyun hanya miliknya. Milik Oh Sehun seorang.

Sehun mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Benar yang dikatan Baekhyun, jika bukan karena Chanyeol, mereka tidak akan menjalani 3 tahun yang menyenangkan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sehun ingat, ia merengek-rengek pada Chanyeol agar di dekatkan dengan Baekhyun. Ah, dia jadi malu sendiri.

"Hehe, maaf hyung. Memikirkan kalau kau dan Chanyeol-hyung pernah menjadi kekasih, membuatku takut suatu saat Channie-hyung akan merebutmu kembali, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum malu. Lebih memilih kembali menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, daripada Baekhyun melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tak apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu sendirian hari ini, besok aku janji akan menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Sehun hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban." _Geunde_ Sehun-ah, kenapa tubuhmu bau sekali, kau belum mandi ya?" tanya Baekhyun jahil.

Sehun mendorong bahu Baekhyun menjauh."Hyung, kau benar-benar merusak suasana!" Dengus Sehun sebal. Baru saja mereka bermesra-mesraan setelah seharian berpisah, dan baekhyun malah merusak suasana dengan mempersalahkan bau badannya. Memang apa salahnya tidak mandi karena galau memikirkan kekasihmu yang tengah pergi dengan namja lain?

"Wae? Memang benar! Tubuhmu benar-benar bau, cepat mandi sana!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa harus mandi, jika setelah ini tubuhku akan kembali berkeringat karena bergelut denganmu?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun terdiam. Perkataan Sehun yang ambigu membuatnya memasang alarm tanda bahaya."Eh, Se-Sehun-ah bukankah kau belum makan? Lebih baik kau makan dulu sebelum mandi, setelah itu tidurlah." Ucap Baekhyun buru-buru berdiri, berniat meninggalkan kandang harimau kelaparan ini.

Dengan cekatan tangan Sehun menahan tengan Baekhyun dan segera menariknya hingga terbaring di ranjangnya."Untuk apa aku makan diluar, jika sini sudah ada makanan sangat lezat sudah tersaji di depanku?"

"Hei, Yak! Oh Sehun, jangan macam-macam padaku. Yaaak!"

~END~

Dan-berakhir dengan tidak elitnya. Iya-iya gue tahu, ff-nya absurd banget. Hehehe... gegara ngeliat Chanbaek moment yang bejibun, jadi kepikiran bikin Sehun jeleus.

Huaaa... cerita macam apa ini?!

Pasti kalian bingung, kenapa ane bikin ff EXO dengan latar sosial berbeda-beda di setiap ff-nya. itu karen gue mau coba-coba sama peran mereka. Bisa aja 'kan gue bikin chanyeol jadi tukang masak, Sehun jadi pembantai-eh pembantu maksudnya, Baekhyun jadi cabe-cabean(pas banget ini mah). Itu semua dalam rangka memperdalam(?) kemampuan nulis gue yang masih amatiran. Jadi, sori-sori to say jika nggak berkenan di diri kalian masing-masing.

Nah, jika ada yang minta ff Falling di terusin, ane bakal usahain. Udah pada tahu 'kan, klo ane ntu orang sibuk.*halah. Hehe, abisnya les aja sampe sore banget. Nanti sampe rumah langsung tepar. Jadi, ya gitu deh. Susah mau buka laptop terus ngetik . belum lagi tugas yang entah sejak kapan udah jadi segunung aja. Mana ulangan terus lagi. hehehe, derita anak kelas 9.

Udah ah, bacotan nggak penting ane. Ayo semua pada komen ya?*puppy eyes.


End file.
